You Don't Know Anything About Me
by cr4ckthe-sky
Summary: Oneshot of Sam/Rinzler from TRON: Legacy. Sam is confused on whether he wants to choke the crap out of Rinzler or do something a little more intimate. Slightly angsty, T for mild smut - no lemons this time - and language.


****Hey, guys! Anyway, this is not by far my first fanfic, but it is my first being published on here. Me and my friends were joking around about the Sam/Rinzler pairing from Tron: Legacy and we accidentally fell in love. **

**Long story short, I got inspired and wrote this. This is a one-shot, inspired vaguely by the song "White Blank Page" by Mumford & Sons which is my personal headcanon theme for S/R.**

**Also, I HAVE NOT SEEN TRON YET! I have plans to go very soon, but if I got anything wrong (which i probably did) just take it in stride and call it me exercising my creative ability. Anyway blahblahblah onto the story!**

**PS- This story is meant to be set two weeks or whatever after Sam comes onto the grid. Consider it AU maybe even and that he was here longer. And please for the love of GOD don't post spoilers in the reviews, and read this, I said I havent seen it so it WILL be inaccurate!****

_so tell me now, what was my fault in loving you with my whole heart?_

The arena was dark, the bright LEDs dimmed down to a dull glow, the stands empty, as Sam Flynn walked out from the center of the circular pavillion, dragging his feet into the back chamber used for waiting programs. He pulled his helmet off his head slowly, throwing it onto the ground at his feet and dragging his gloved hands through damp, sweaty blonde hair. He rested his elbows on his knees as his head hung down, a deep, exhausted sigh coming from his throat.

He wondered where everybody went after the stupid disc wars. Home? He hadn't been on the grid long enough to know if people even had houses. He surely hadn't seen any, but then again he hadn't gotten around very far. All he'd really seen was the inside of a Recognizer as it transported him to the arena. And he hadn't met very many people. A few stray programs, the Sirens - four beautiful female programs who seemed to have a fixation with burning his clothes off -, and Rinzler. When thinking his name Sam kicked his helmet across the room, groaning at the pain in his head when it connected with the metal wall, creating a resounding 'BANG' through his temples.

"Shit," he swore mostly to himself, leaning his head back onto the cold, weird, shiny material the wall was made out of. Rinzler. Fucking Rinzler. He'd only been on the grid for what he deemed to be about two and a half weeks, and the stupid short-ass program had already managed to insinuate himself under his skin like no one else ever had.

At first he'd hated him. They'd hated each other. Couldn't stand to look at the other without the urge to whip the discs off their back and go at each other. But now - Now, it was different. In a way Sam had never experienced before, this... Weird, strange, foreign feeling. He closed his eyes as he tried to sort his mind out, but to no avail - Thoughts of grabbing Rinzler by his stupid neck and slamming him up against a wall and ripping off that goddamn helmet and moving his face closer to -

_SLAM_. Sam practically fell off the bench as the door to the antechamber banged open, slamming shut again as hard as possible. He winced and put his hand up to his temple, half-ready to derezz the bastard who blew in here like an out-of-control lightcycle. He swung his gaze up to the door, his eyes freezing in place as he saw the shadows around the door lit up with abstract orange lines of light.

Sam's breath caught in his throat as Rinzler stepped out of the shadows, rolling his shoulders casually and transferring both his discs to one hand. Sam looked up as the program passed, digging his hand harder into his head as Rinzler swept by without a sideways glance. He never looked at Sam first.

Rinzler popped his knuckles leisurely and walked over to the far wall, pressing a few holographic buttons, waiting until a lighttray popped out of the wall. Rinzler deposited his discs in, pressing different buttons as the tray slid back in, leaving a blank, seamless expanse of glowing metal.

Sam swallowed as Rinzler kept his hands on the wall, keeping his gaze straight ahead. "Are you just going to sit there, Flynn? I swear, your inspid angst permeating the air is nearly thick enough to derezz."

Sam's teeth grit together as he dropped his hand from his temple, standing up and glaring at the back of Rinzler's head. "Since when do you notice anything about me, _Rinzler_?"

As soon as he said it, Sam wished he could take it back. In his head, the words sounded like a clever comeback. But hanging in the air, he sounded like a bratty preteen girl.

It was maddening not to be able to see Rinzler's expression under his damn helmet as he turned his head to look at Sam over his shoulder, tilting his head slightly to one side.

"Since always, user. It is in my programming to observe the goings on of others around me." He paused then, turning his head back to the wall, pressing more buttons until the metallic sheen on the wall faded away, turning it into a huge transparent wall overlooking the grid. "I would have thought a smart human as yourself could have figured that out by now."

Sam's hands clenched into fists as he took a step closer to Rinzler, taking a moment to breathe in before speaking back, ready for an argument.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Rinzler put his hands behind his back and stood straight, gazing out at the limitless blue expanse below them.

"You do not think I haven't picked up on it yet, Flynn?"

Sam's defensive expression faded into one of confusion, his hands unclenching as he raises his eyebrows at Rinzler's back.

"Uh, excuse me for asking, but picked up on _what_?"

Sam could have sworn he heard Rinzler chuckle softly before he slowly turned around to face Sam for the first time that evening. His arms stayed behind his back as he nodded once, gesturing towards the man across from him.

"Your feelings towards me. They are not entirely of a platonic variety, nor a hatred, Sam Flynn."

Sam felt like his heart jumped into his throat as he swallowed hard, keeping his eyes locked on Rinzler's helmet. "I don't - I don't have any idea what you mean."

Rinzler nodded again, bobbing his head slightly. "Of course, of course. I figured you would say that."

Rinzler turned around again, pressing a button on the neck of his suit, causing it to make faint whirring noises. Sam cursed and looked away in irritation, turning back after hearing the strange noises stop. He stepped back slightly in surprise when seeing Rinzler again - Only not Rinzler.

He had taken off his helmet, supposedly retracting it back into his suit. From the shadows of a passing Recognizer all Sam could make out was a strong jaw and dark hair - Until he turned around to face Sam full on, a mildly amused expression on his features.

Sam closed his mouth and swallowed as he raked his eyes over Rinzler's face - He hadn't known what to expect, but it hadn't been this.

Rinzler had an almost noble look to his face, with a slightly square jaw, symmetrical lips, a proud, straight nose, light stubble -surprisingly- and almost almond-shaped dark brown eyes. Sam had been right, his hair was dark, black to be exact. He found it funny that despite Rinzler's confrontational, proper front he put up, his hair was sticking up from his head almost as if he'd just gotten it ruffled.

Rinzler retained his formal pose, the slight smirk still on his face. "Like what you see?"

His voice snapped Sam out of his reverie, bringing him back to the angry mood he had been in earlier. He swallowed hard, walking closer to Rinzler.

"You bastard. Don't fuck with me like this, dammit."

Rinzler feigned a look of innocence as he blinked at Sam. "Like what? I merely thought as your affection for me has become apparent, you might like to see-"

Sam cut him off with a yell. "Stop it! Shut up. Stop acting like this." He stepped closer until he was close enough to hit the program if he stretched out his hand.

"You're a bastard. And for the past two and a half weeks you have been screwing with my head with your cocky arena winner bullcrap. Listen, I'm not going to deal with this anymore. I know all about you, you think you're hot shit on the grid, but don't go pulling that crap with me."

It was true. Ever since Sam and Rinzler met, Rinzler had been treating Sam with just the right amount of aloofness and thinly veiled potential teasing, just enough to drive him insane with need - Need to feel the other's jaw under his knuckles, to knock him down, to pin him to the ground and see what was under all that armor -

His thoughts were cut off again by Rinzler's sudden, swift movement - So fast all Sam saw was a blur. Before he knew what was happening, the program had him slammed up against the wall with his arm against his chest, glaring up at him - Rinzler was a good three inches shorter than Sam.

Rinzler's eyes narrowed as he pressed Sam harder into the wall. Sam grimaced as his suit dug into his back, keeping his mouth shut as Rinzler brought his face closer to Sam's - All the while Sam thinking how funny, in a twisted way it was that his fantasy from earlier was coming true, just in reverse.

"I could kill you without having a second thought, user. Right now. With my bare hands. Before you could even open that mouth of yours to scream." The words came as a hiss out of Rinzler's mouth, his surprisingly warm breath tickling against Sam's jaw.

Sam grit his teeth harder, trying to come up with some cutting remark to throw back at Rinzler. But before he could get the words out, Rinzler's hands were wrapping around his shoulders, slamming him harder into the wall. Sam barely had a chance to yelp in shock as Rinzler's mouth came crashing against his, the kiss all teeth and tongue, two bodies fighting for dominance.

Sam tried to reach his arms up to wrap around Rinzler, only to have the program's fingers encircle his wrists and push him back harder against the wall. Rinzler's front teeth grazed across Sam's lip, nicking the skin and drawing blood. Sam didn't even notice, he was too busy kissing Rinzler back as hard as he could, biting down on his lower lip, eliciting a growl from the other man.

Sam gasped slightly as Rinzler reached his arms around him and pressed the center of the identity disc on his back, hissing through his teeth as the suit burnt itself off his body, disentigrating into pixels stored in the disc. Rinzler grabbed the disc and tossed it down, his teeth and lips grinding into Sam's neck, causing Sam to moan involuntarily.

"You don't know anything about me, Sam Flynn," Rinzler rasped through gritted teeth, biting down on the skin of Sam's collarbone. "Allow me to educate you on the finger points."

Sam's eyes slid closed as Rinzler grabbed him and pushed him onto the floor, his lips pressing hard into his chest, his stomach, his hips, the program's suit falling away as his bare hands slid up Sam's legs, digging nails into skin, all while the lights of the grid flashed away outside, the sounds of lightcycles and booming music drowning out the moans and heavy breathing coming from the top of the arena.

****NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE - 1/1/11 - okay, i meant to add this a while ago, but i forgot. I saw the movie the day before Christmas, finally, and I loved it! It was great. But aside from that, welp, i do realize the mistakes I made... Like, for instance, um, well, Rinzler doesn't talk in the movie. He kinds of just stands there and... Purrs. But lets pretend for the sake of this fic that he CAN talk, he just doesn't normally and only when he's alone or, er, around his boyfriend Sam...**


End file.
